Lalu, Dia pun Menangis
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Naruto punya kebiasaan aneh. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis merasa sedih pasca menyatakan perasaannya pada teman baiknya, Sasuke karena pemuda pantat ayam itu dikenal tak bisa memilah kalimat penolakan dengan halus. Suatu hari, dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sasuke diam seribu bahasa sebelum gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya/AU


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto,_ I own nothing ofcourse._

NaruKarin

RnR~

.

* * *

Permukaan sungai yang terbias sedikit oranye senja beriak pelan tertiup angin. Aroma rumput tercium sesekali akibat dua orang sibuk mencabutinya. Dua orang yang berjongkok dalam diam, saling berhadapan namun sama sekali tidak bertukar pandang. Mata kedua orang tersebut terpaku pada rumpur di pinggir sungai yang mereka cabuti.

Mereka terdiam, dalam suara riuh kereta api yang melintas di rel jembatan tepat beberapa belas meter di atas kepala mereka. Suara kereta yang perlahan teredam di kejauhan, digantikan dengan suara kodok yang berkoak konstan beberapa puluh detik sekali. Capung merah bertengger di sebuah tanaman air yang mencuat dari permukaan sungai, satu-satunya serangga yang berhasil membuat gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata dengan frame hitam menoleh padanya. Gadis itu menatap serangga yang hidupnya tak lebih dari beberapa minggu itu dengan tatapan kosong, seakan pikirannya melayang jauh dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Naruto?" Gadis bersurai merah api itu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk pertama kali setelah membisukan diri selama satu jam lebih. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mencabuti rumput hingga jemarinya berlumur tanah.

Cukup lama sebelum pemuda bernama Naruto itu membuka mulutnya, "Tidak ada alasan khusus," ucapnya sambil lalu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tanah yang sedikit lembab karena berada di dekat pinggir sungai. Selesai dengan acara mencabuti rumput tak jelas, Naruto mulai melempar batu pipih di permukaan sungai.

"Kalau kau?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang spike itu pada gadis tersebut, "Karin?" Namun sang gadis berkacamata itu seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Karin kembali berkutat dengan acara cabut rumputnya yang tiada berujung, kecuali kalau gadis itu memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Kesunyian meraja, hingga membuat suasana kembali seperti semula. Sepi.

Detik-detik berlalu seakan terasa begitu lambat bagi Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang spike itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya duduk di samping gadis yang berjongkok sambil mencabuti rumput dengan tatapan kosong tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa dirinya tak bisa meninggalkan Karin sendirian di sini, di bawah rel jembatan samping sungai. Karena dia punya firasat kalau kalau temannya—Sasuke—merupakan alasan mengapa Karin berada di sini.

Yeah… temannya yang berhati dingin itu tadi siang mendapat pernyataan cinta, yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya karena dia sudah punya pacar. Setiap dia menolak cewek yang menyatakan pernyataan cinta padanya, ujung-ujungnya Naruto yang entah kenapa merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk membuat gadis yang ditolak Sasuke merasa sedikit nyaman. Karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke senang menolak pernyataan cinta dengan kata-kata setajam dan sedingin bilah pisau.

Huh, harusnya Sasuke merasa bersyukur punya teman seperti Naruto karena mau repot-repot… hm… apa ya istilahnya… ah... _'membereskan pekerjaan yang belum tuntas'_ gara-gara Si Pantat Ayam yang tak punya hati dan pemilihan kata yang lebih halus itu.

"Mataharinya hampir tenggelam." Adalah kalimat lengkap kedua yang keluar dari mulut Karin setelah jeda kesunyian barusan.

Naruto yang kembali dari lautan pikirannya kemudian menatap ke arah matahari, dan memang benar bulatan raksasa itu semakin redup dan langit oranye mulai membiru. Malam mulai merangkak naik.

"Hu-um, kau mau pulang?" Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke samping.

"Kau mau mengantarku?" Tanya Karin dengan alis bertautan, kelihatan bingung. Namun lebih baik daripada tanpa ekspresi seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalau kau tak merasa risih, aku bisa antar kau sampai ke rumahmu."

Kalimat barusan terdengar sedikit mencurigakan dan aneh. Karin punya hak untuk curiga dan menolak tawaran Naruto, tentu saja, terlebih karena baru kali ini dirinya bicara langsung dengan Naruto walaupun dua tahun terakhir ini mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Namun alih-alih menolak tawaran Naruto, gadis itu kembali bungkam. Ah… Naruto lama-lama capai dengan kelakuan membisu gadis itu.

"Oke," ucap Karin pada akhirnya sembari menepuk ke dua tangannya yang kotor belepotan rumput dan tanah, kemudian berdiri dari posisi jongkok sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, "antar aku pulang kalau begitu."

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua berjalan berisisan. Lampu jalan satu persatu mulai menyala ketika matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Bintang-bintang terlihat samar, namun Venus terlihat cukup jelas. Suara koak gagak terdengar sesekali di angkasa. Mobil dan kendaraan bermotor lainnya terdengar saling sahut namun pelan karena mereka kini tengah berada di jalan gang, cukup jauh dari jalan utama. Kancing gakuran Naruto dibuka semua hingga mengekspos kaus putih dengan sedikit noda keringat di bagian dadanya. Udara cukup panas saat ini, padahal sudah akhir September. Harusnya angin musim gugur menyapu sisa-sisa hawa musim panas yang telah berlalu.

"Dasar _gobal warming_," celetuk Naruto sambil mengibaskan buku catatan matematika di depan wajahnya.

"Hah?" Karin menyahut dengan tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Naruto jadi bingung sendiri harus berkata apa lagi untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Boleh aku tahu alasanmu?" Mendadak Karin melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Hah? Alasan apa?"

"Hah… alasanmu mengantarku pulang," ucap Karin dengan nada tak sabar.

"Err…," Naruto mulai menggaruk pipinya, dirinya sendiri bingung harus jawab apa, "tidak ada alasan khusus."

"…" Karin menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dari balik kacamatanya, "mencurigakan."

"Ahh… oke, oke," ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "_Well_… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya," Naruto terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Jawab saja dengan simpel, kau kan tipe yang tak pernah berpikir," ucap Karin tak kenal ampun.

"Duh Non, kata-katamu pedas benar," ucap Naruto, "oke, langsung pada intinya saja, aku ini merupakan teman yang baik."

"Huh? Terus apa hubungannya denganku, aku bahkan tak pernah bicara denganmu sebelum… sebelum tadi sore!" Ucap Karin yang nampaknya sudah kembali pada sifat asli yang dikenal Naruto; kasar dan senang teriak.

"Maksudku, aku ini teman baiknya Sasuke!" Balas Naruto kalah tak sabar. Mendengar nama Sasuke, Karin terlihat kaget untuk beberapa jenak sebelum eksrepsinya kembali normal.

"Nah, aku masih belum mengerti hubungan antara 'teman baik Sasuke' dengan mengantarku pulang ke rumah," tanya Karin sambil membenarkan kacamatanya kembali ke pangkal hidungnya.

"Well… itu karena kau terlihat lesu seperti orang mau mati tadi," ucap Naruto tak kalah sengit, "kau pasti habis ditolak oleh Sasuke lalu termehek-mehek kan? Aku ini teman baik Sasuke yang selalu merasa punya tanggungan menenangkan cewek pasca ditolak Sasuke!" Lanjut Naruto yang omongannya terkesan pedas hingga membuat Karin terbelalak, ekspresinya campuran antara kesal, sedih, dan ingin mencakar wajah Naruto.

"Hah! Dan sekarang kau membuat suasana hatiku makin kelam, Uzumaki-_SAN_! Dan bisakah kau tak mengungit-ungkit kejadian tadi siang? Karena aku tidak sedih karena ditolah Sasuke!" Karin bicara sambil menotolkan jarinya ke dada Naruto di setiap selang kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Eh…ya maaf kalau begitu," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya, "kau serius tidak sedih ditolak Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya benci ucapan nyinyir para nenek sihir di kelas kita!" Ucap Karin dengan suara yang cukup keras. Napasnya menderu, wajanya memerah hampir sewarna rambutnya—kelihatan sekali tengah menekan amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

"O—oke, kau tak perlu mencak-mencak begitu," ucap Naruto yang sedikit ngeri melihat Karin yang mendadak berang. "Tapi kau tak peru marah hanya karena perkataan nyinyir dari teman sekelas kita kan?"

"Aku tidak boleh marah?!" Tanya Karin dengan berang, "Oh, baiklah Tuan Sok Tahu, jadi aku tidak boleh marah setelah dikata-katai tukang rebut pacar orang begitu? Dibilang _Couple Crusher_? Disebut Nenek Sihir tak tahu malu? Atau… bahkan pelacur?!" Dada Karin naik turun, napasnya tak beraturan, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram gakuran Naruto sedangkan sebelah yang lainnya sibuk mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"E—eh… Karin?"

"Mendapat kertas berisikan 'mati kau' atau 'membusuk sana' setiap pagi di bawah meja," ucapnya sibuk mengusap matanya, "paku payung memenuhi loker sepatuku setiap hari, baju olah ragaku selalu masuk tong sampah setiap Rabu, kacamataku patah tiga kali, sengaja diinjak cewek di kelas," matanya memerah dengan air mata yang kian deras mengucur. Tangan yang meremas gakuran Naruto perlahan mengendur, kemudian mulai sibuk mengusap sebelah matanya yang lain.

"Karin…," Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, dirinya bingung karena Karin tiba-tiba bicara secara emosional di hadapannya. Dia tak pernah berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya jatuh cinta," ucapnya diselingi oleh isak yang mulai terdengar jelas, "aku hanya jatuh cinta kemudian aku pacaran dengan orang tersebut yang ternyata sudah punya pacar lain," jeda sejenak, "kemudian orang mulai mengataiku dengan ejekan yang menyakitkan, kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya pergi ke sekolah, setiap hari seperti neraka!" Karin berkata hampir tidak jelas karena diselingi tangisan.

Ya dia hanya jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang salah, pemuda yang menerima pernyataan cintanya walaupun telah memiliki pacar lain. Beberapa minggu berlalu, kemudian hubungan Karin terdengar di sepenjuru sekolah. Membuatnya dilabeli sebagai 'perebut pacar orang' padahal dirinya sama sekali tak tahu menahu kalau pacarnya saat itu sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum bersama dengan Karin. Dirinya merasa dicurangi dan hidupnya mulai berubah. Pemuda tersebut langsung memutuskan hubungan, kemudian menyebarkan kebohongan kalau Karin lah yang menggoda pemuda tersebut agar jadian dengannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seluruh sekolah membenci Karin secara instan. Terlebih karena pacar pemuda itu sekelas dengan Karin, perlakuan teman sekelasnya pun mulai kejam padanya.

Hidupnya jadi jungkir balik setiap hari, _bullying_ tak berhenti, membuatnya menangis sendirian di toilet hampir setiap hari. Perlakuan orang-orang terdekatnya menjadi lain, dan perlahan-lahan dia dijaui. Sendirian, tiada teman untuk berkeluh kesah. Lalu pada saat-saat kesendirian itu, seorang pemuda menegurnya sekali ketika dia menagis sendirian di atap sekolah. Seorang pemuda dengan tatapan dingin yang mengerikan, namun dalam tatapannya dia tidak melihat Karin dengan merendahkan. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk di samping Karin, seakan dirinya di sana eksis untuk mendengar Karin sampai selesai menangis. Pada akhirnya dia menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Karin, membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit diperhatikan walau hanya dengan perlakuan sederhana seperti memberi sapu tangan setengah kucal. Untuk orang yang kesepian, perlakuan seperti ini merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Lalu Karin mulai merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Dia kembali jatuh cinta. Kembali jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang telah memiliki pacar.

"Kemudian aku kembali suka seseorang," ucapnya, "Seseorang yang kebetulan sudah punya pacar, ya… dia Sasuke."

"Aku tahu Sasuke akan segera menolakku, namun aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku pada orang tersebut, hanya itu," ucapnya kemudian menunduk dalam, walaupun demikian Naruto dapat melihat air mata Karin berjatuhan di jalan hingga membentuk titik-titik kecil basah.

"Aku tidak merasa sedih ketika Sasuke menolakku, malah merasa lega," ucap Karin masih terus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lebih keras, "dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan ketika dia menolakku, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tapi orang-orang kembali mengataiku dengan kata-kata kasar," punggung Karin bergetar hebat, nampak jelas kalau dia mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak menangis lebih keras. "Lebih kasar dari yang sebelumnya."

Sinar lampu jalan menerangi mereka berdua, serangga malam beterbangan di atas kepala mereka, beberapa kendaraan melintas begitu saja di samping mereka. Malam ini terasa lebih sunyi dengan isakan tertahan dari gadis berambut sewarna api.

"Aku hanya ingin dicintai," jeda sejenak, suara Karin makin bergetar, "bergandengan tangan ketika pulang dari sekolah, dipeluk seseorang ketika merasa sedih, hal-hal trivial semacam itu, tidak lebih…"

"Aku hanya kesepian, Naruto," tangisnya makin ketara dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, "tolong maafkan aku," lanjutnya dengan suara pecah.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal, keras, namun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis mendadak menagis sambil menumpahkan keluh kesahnya begitu saja. Dan dia hanya bisa diam. Membisu dengan perasaan kalut yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, angkat wajahmu," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Kau tidak salah, Karin," walaupun dirinya tak tahu kalau Karin ini bersalah atau tidak, namun Naruto ingin membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang. Lalu kedua tangannya didaratkan ke pundak Karin.

"Kau bisa bicara padaku," ucap Naruto, tenornya sedikit bergetar namun terdengar cukup tegas dan meyakinkan, "saat kau merasa kesepian."

"Kau bisa mencurahkan seluruh keluh kesahmu padaku," ucapnya sambil mencoba menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya pada Karin, "layanan curhat 24 jam! Gratis!" Lanjutnya dengan nada jenaka, "coba angkat wajahmu, Karin," ucap Naruto namun pada akhirnya dialah yang mengangkat wajah Karin dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah Karin pasca menangis bisa dibilang kacau balau. Naruto perlahan menarik kacamata berframe hitam itu dari pangkal hidung Karin. Kemudian mengusap wajah Karin dengan ujung gakurannya.

"Ah, matamu bengkak seperti badut," ucap Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"A—Apa-apaan?!" Karin terperanjat, tak menyangka akan dikata-katai oleh orang yang baru saja melihatnya termehek-mehek.

"Nah, begitu baru bagus," ucap Naruto, "karakter lembek tak cocok untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Kau sedang berusaha menenangkanku atau tengah mengejekku?" Tanya Karin sambil menendang betis Naruto, tidak bertenaga sih sebenarnya, soalnya tenaga Karin habis setelah menangis.

"Haha… kau ini memang cocoknya jadi cewek galak," ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh jenaka.

"Kau ini tak bisa bersimpati sedikit ya?!" Seru Karin yang kini terlihat sebal, ekspresinya mengeras seakan dia lupa kalau baru saja habis menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Oke, oke aku minta maaf," masih terkekeh, Naruto kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan lalu tanpa permisi langsung memeluk Karin.

"H—huh?! Na—Naruto! Apa-apaan kau!" Karin mencoba memberontak, namun dirinya tak punya tenaga walau hanya sekadar untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh.

"Tenang, tenang… aku tak menggigit kok haha… setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang," ucap Naruto dengan nada jahil.

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak sekarang'?!"

Naruto tak menjawab, dia hanya terkekeh pelan dengan kedua tangan menepuk punggung Karin pelan. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Karin kini tak punya intensi melawan karena dirinya tahu, sekuat apapun dirinya berontak dia tak bisa menandingi kekuatan Naruto. Oh, well… kalau pemuda itu macam-macam padanya dia tinggal teriak, beres. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pemahaman masuk ke benak Karin, seakan Naruto tak perlu mengatakan alasannya tiba-tiba memeluknya. Gadis bersurai semerah api itu mengerling dari ekor matanya, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Naruto karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup ketara. Lalu mendadak dirinya merasa sedikit damai, rasa kalutnya terbang seakan dia tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal menyedihkan dan hanya perlu memikirkan hal menyenangkan.

Kesunyian kembali meraja beberapa jenak.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

"Sedikit," jawab Karin.

Lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukan dari gadis itu. Kemudian kembali dengan tanpa izin, dia menarik tangan Karin.

"Sekarang apa lagi Naruto?!" Seru Karin yang setengah terseret oleh genggaman tangan Naruto, "Hei!"

" 'Bergandengan tangan ketika pulang dari sekolah, dipeluk seseorang ketika merasa sedih,' " ucap Naruto yang berada beberapa kaki lebih depan dari Karin. Sedangkan gadis itu terdiam mendengar kata-katanya diulang oleh Naruto. Lalu Karin segera menyamakan langkanya dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Naruto lalu menelengkan kepala, menatap ke arah wajah pemuda itu yang membuatnya tenang.

"Dipeluk sudah, bergandengan tangan sedang dilakukan, hal trivial apa lagi yang kau ingin lakukan?" Nartuo menoleh padanya, dan iris mata sewarna laut itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Hingga membuat Karin kembali merasa desakan lain di sudut matanya mulai menggila.

"Aduh, jangan menangis lagi dong, _please,_ kau tahu betapa susahnya membuatmu berhenti menangis tadi?" ucap Naruto kemudian perlahan berpindah tempat ke hadapan Karin, sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Karin sudah lama tidak merasa setenang ini. Sangat tenang hingga membuat dadanya sakit dan matanya panas.

Sebelah tangan Karin yang masih bebas kembali sibuk mengusap matanya, walaupun agak kesusahan karena kacamata menghalangi.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto," ucap Karin pelan di antara tangisnya.

"Heh… bukan masalah," jawab Naruto pelan, "tapi bisakah kau tidak menangis?"

"Hei, biarkan aku menangis sebentar," jawab Karin dengan sedikit cegukan.

"Matamu bengkak maksima, benar-benar seperti badut."

"Bisa tidak jangan pakai kata-kata badut?" Mendadak tangisnya berhenti, digantikan dengan pelototan mata bengkak.

"Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan?" Kemudian Naruto mulai melangkah, menyeret Karin yang masih setengah menangis hingga memaksanya berjalan.

"Kau tak bisa lembut dengan perempuan ya?"

"Aku sudah cukup lembut dari tadi, kau saja yang tak merasakan."

"Pantas kau tak punya pacar sampai sekarang Naruto."

"Erh! Da—darimana kau tahu itu?!"

"Kelihatan dari sikapmu, tak peka."

"Apaan?! Aku ini tipe perasa kok!"

"Perasa _mbahmu."_

Adu mulut itu tak berkesudahan hingga membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya merasa seperti tengah menonton adegan sepasan kekasih yang tengah bertengkar kecil. Karin sudah tidak menangis walaupun mata bengkaknya masih saja dikata-katai seperti badut oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua terus berjalan bersisian, adu ngotot, adu tatapan sengit. Namun keduanya masih bergenggaman tangan. Erat.

Dan satu hal yang pasti. Perasaan yang baru tumbuh di dalam diri Karin, membuatnya seakan bisa melupakan segala keluh kesahnya selama ini.

Ah, dia punya kesempatan. Mungkin.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, dia bisa memeluk Naruto dengan bebas tanpa harus menangis terlebih dahulu, juga menggenggam tangannya ketika pulang sekolah hingga depan rumahnya, atau mungkin hal-hal trivial lainnya. Hal yang sederhana yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Ya, dia akan membuat kemunginan itu menjadi kenyataan. Suatu hari nanti, ketika perasaannya mekar seperti bunga sakura di musim semi.

Namun untuk sekarang, genggaman tangan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup.

_._

_._

_Gomen, Naruto. Watashi wa anata no suki._

.FIN.

.

.

.

Hum… hum…

Halo, minna-san. Senang rasanya saya bisa menulis di fandom Naruto lagi setelah sekian lama (bener-bener lama, mungkin dua tahunan, LOL)

Dan sekarang saya coba dengan menulis cerita crack pairing yang saya suka ihihihi. Semoga para readers ada suka, walaupun saya payah nulis romance yang bener-bener alus. Tapi saya cukup senang dengan cerita ini. Mfufufu…

Ah, dan para readers, ada yang sudi memberikan review? ;)

Ditunggu ya Riview nya :*


End file.
